uhshefandomcom-20200214-history
AshleyMariee
AshleyMariee Ashley is a female youtuber and one of the original UHShe participants. She has participated in 7 seasons and has killed a player in 5 of those seasons. UHShe Ashleymariee is a very intimidating player in UHshe and is known for obtaining fire aspect in almost every single season. She is feared by many contestants and has a high amount of kills. In Season 1 of UHShe, She was one of the other contestants main adversaries in the game along with Heyimbee, MKtheWorst, and Aureylian. In the beginning, her game was very laggy and she dropped loads of frames during episode 4 through 6. She was hiding underground at 0,0 for a very long time, waiting for her moment to strike. Shortly after Aureylian killed LDshadowlady, Ashley killed Aureylian by pushing her into the fire that Lizzie had set in an attempt to kill Aureylian. Later in that episode, Bee had found Ashley and they started to fight. Bee got her down to two hearts and would've easily killed her if it wasn't for her being glitched into a block. Ashley killed Bee and survived for another episode until she was killed by MKtheworst. She made it to the final six. In Season 2, Ashley was teamed up with Aureylian and managed to get enchanted. The staked out the candy corn for 3 episodes until their deaths. They hid in a tree a few blocks from the candy corn. Shortly after Yammy died from a witch, Lizzie --Yammy's teammate-- made her way to the candy corn and was planning to hide inside of it and pick off players that crossed her path. Whilst she was mining out the candy corn Ashley ran up behind her and killed her, claiming first blood. Next episode, Mousie and MK went to the candy corn to build their disco floor. As they were building, Ashley and Aureylian ran up on them. Shortly after Aureylian killed Mousie, Ashley killed MK, getting revenge for Mk killing her last season. Episode 9 was Ashley's most exciting episode. Ashley and Aureylian went to find and kill Heyimbee and Kaleidow, who were there biggest threats at the moment. After they found them, it was clear that Bee and Kaleidow were not messing around and were good players. The ran back to the candy corn and came across iHascupquake and Cybernova. They fought for a long time and came close to dying. Ashley was able to regenerate her hearts and kill iHascupquake and Cybernova. One minute after killing iHascupquake and Cyber, Aureylian was being shot by Kaleidow from long ways away. Aureylian and Heyimbee got into a short bow fight, which Aureylian was killed in. Ashley was cornered by Kaleidow and hid in the forest for about ten minutes. She wanted to find her horse and flee away from Kaleidow. After she ran back to the candy corn, She saw Kaleidow running at her. Ashley fled back into the forest and hid behind a tree. She died after Kaleidow shot her while she was hiding. She made it to the top 8. After missing Season 3, Ashley made it to Season 4. She spent most of her time underground, grinding out levels. She hid underground and waited until there was a short amount of people left in the game. She found Squig and tried to kill her, but failed due to Squig being in the water. Ashley found piper hiding in the church and killed her, a few seconds later Squig came in killed Ashley while she was on very low health. She was the last to die in the church massacre and placed 4th. In Season 5, Ashley teamed up with newcomer Banoffee and survived until Episode 8, when they were both killed by Realsquig. She placed 7th. Season 6 was a very good season for Ashley. She remained in the caves and got her fire aspect sword and tons of gapples. She hid in a tree in episode 7 and watched the tab list of players as they started to drop like flies. She went to 0,0 and came across Piper who was in full diamond. They fought for a while until Ashley killed her. Ashley came across Squig and fought her but lost. She placed 9th. Season 8 was her worst season so far. She teamed with Banoffee again and made it to episode 2 until she was killed by a skeleton. She was the first dead and placed 18th. She was teamed up with Bea and Banoffee in the ninth season but failed to kill the Ender Dragon which she did not have a bow. UHShe UHShe Kills Social Media YouTube- AshleyMariee , Ashley Mariee Twitter- AshleyMariee Instagram- AshleyMariee Category:ParticipantsCategory:Original Participants Category:First Deaths